The invention relates to a portable information terminal apparatus and its setting method. Particularly, the invention relates to a portable information terminal apparatus and its setting method in which an incoming tone which is rung when data or a signal is received is selected from a plurality of selection items by the operation of a selection operating unit of a rotary dial type and set.
In recent years, a pager as a portable information terminal apparatus has rapidly been being spread. In association with it, the technical development of the pager is also remarkably progressing. Particularly, its miniaturization and light weight is rapidly being realized. Since an input device of the pager is also miniaturized in association with the miniaturization of the pager, a pager having a speed sensitive type input device of a rotary dial type (hereinafter, referred to as a jog dial) has been developed from a viewpoint of making its handling easy. According to the pager having the jog dial, when an incoming tone at the time of the reception of a message is selected and decided, in the case where a desired one of a plurality of incoming tones is selected by rotating the jog dial and, thereafter, it is determined by pushing the jog dial, a desired one of a plurality of incoming tones is chosen with reference to a menu of the incoming tones by rotating the jog dial. In this instance, since the names of tones and melodies are merely shown in the menu of the incoming tones, when it is finally determined, the user cannot know which tone or melody is rung.
There is a pager such that after the selection of the incoming tone was determined, the selected tone or melody is rung for a short time. However, if it differs from the expected tone or melody, it is necessary to again repeat the operations for selection and decision.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a portable information terminal apparatus and its setting method in which a setting operation of an incoming tone when a signal in a portable information terminal apparatus having a selection operating unit such as a jog dial or the like is received can be certainly performed by one operation.
To solve the above problem, according to the invention, there is provided a portable information terminal apparatus comprising: an output unit for outputting an incoming tone; a display unit on which a selection menu to select the incoming tone which is outputted from the output unit is displayed; a selection operating unit for performing a selecting operation of the incoming tone on the basis of the selection menu which is displayed on the display unit and includes a plurality of selection items; and a control unit for controlling the output unit so as to output the incoming tone when a signal is received, switching the display of the display unit on the basis of an input from the selection operating unit, and allowing the incoming tone corresponding to the selection item selected by the selection operating unit to be outputted from the output unit for a predetermined time during the selecting operation of the incoming tone based on the selection menu displayed on the display unit.
According to the invention, there is provided a setting method of a portable information terminal apparatus, comprising the steps of: displaying a selection menu including a plurality of selection items to select an incoming tone which is outputted from an output unit onto a display unit; performing a selecting operation of the incoming tone on the basis of the selection menu displayed on the display unit; and allowing the incoming tone corresponding to the selected selection item to be outputted from the output unit for a predetermined time during the selecting operation of the incoming tone based on the selection menu displayed on the display unit.
According to the invention, there is provided a portable information terminal apparatus comprising: a storing unit for storing a plurality of received reception data; a display unit on which the reception data read out from the storing unit is displayed and a selection menu including a plurality of selection items to select an incoming tone is displayed; a selection operating unit for performing a selection operating input of the reception data stored in the storing unit and performing a selecting operation of the selection item in the selection menu; an output unit for outputting the incoming tone; and a control unit for controlling the operations of the storing unit and the display unit on the basis of the input from the selection operating unit and allowing the incoming tone corresponding to the selection item selected by the selection operating unit to be outputted from the output unit for a predetermined time during the selecting operation of the incoming tone based on the selection menu displayed on the display unit.